No Way Out
by MissJones89
Summary: AU One-Shot. Kate and Sawyer are on the run and suddenly find themselves surrounded by the police. Sawyer's POW


Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

_Author's note:_ _The main idea of this story actually came to me in a dream, and after a long time of doing nothing I finally decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy._

**No Way Out**

Sirens were wailing everywhere, loud, shrieking, judging sounds, and irregular flashes of red and blue lit up the empty road.

The police had blocked every possible escape. There were cars lined up in front of them, cars closing in behind them, and officers everywhere were aiming at them with their little black guns from the covers of their vehicles.

He had a firm grip on the steering wheel, the blood long lost from his knuckles. A faint smell of burnt rubber was irritating his nose but he hadn't been able to do anything but brake when they out of nowhere cordoned the road.

The sun was shining sharply, almost painfully, through the front window, leaving a ray of light from his left ear to the right side of the jaw. The jaw that he clenched hard at the moment trying to find a safe way out of this, out of the mess that he had put them in.

They had been living at the same hotel for two weeks. It was a nice hotel, and she had picked it out one day as they were driving through the state with no real purpose. She was always so lucky in her decisions. Or he thought so anyway, the doctor always blamed her for the choices she made on the island. That was probably the reason he, and not the world-saving surgeon, ran off with the girl. No, it wasn't just that. She also needed to be accepted the way she was, and Jack wasn't able to do that. They both knew it, and so she picked him.

She told him one night as they were driving through one of the deserts of Utah that somewhere deep inside of her she had always known that her and Jack couldn't be. He hadn't been sure at that time that she meant it, mistrust had always saved him from situations like that, but they had only been on the run together for two weeks at that time and he hadn't let himself believe anything yet.

Now, a brave officer stood up straight, exposing himself without the safety of a cover, and took a step towards their pick-up truck, yelling calmly:

"Put down your weapons and step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air."

And then, as her lukewarm hand found his on the wheel, he knew she had meant it from the beginning.

The passionate kisses they had shared in his tent in the secret of the night. His soft touches on her silk skin and her quiet moans in return. The looks they sent each other when no one was watching. It had been real. The way it hurt whenever she wasn't there, and the feeling of something he couldn't quite explain, something that made him restless and angry if she lost her patience with him and made him want to smile if she laughed at his jokes, it hadn't just been something… superficial.

If it was, she wouldn't have sat next to him right now, squeezing his hand to prevent him from losing it. The tear that slowly traced its way down her cheek and ended up getting absorbed by the fabric of her shirt was real.

At one point he almost left her.

They had been residing at a motel near some lousy city for two days, nearly got caught a week before because he attracted attention when he lost his temper at an ATM that rejected the only credit card he had. But by a stroke of luck they got away and then the only place they could afford was that crap hotel. She was asleep, tucked up under a blanket that complimented her features. He, on the other hand, was fully awake, unable to sleep. Sitting in a wobbly chair a few feet away, he took another long drag of the cigarette, letting the nicotine affect him before he turned his head away from her and blew out the grey smoke that twirled before him as snakes. She didn't want him smoking and he had promised to stop. But as the different thoughts raced through his mind he needed something to make him relax more. He didn't want to leave her, and especially not like this, but he was an impediment, a parasite. The words seemed familiar but he cast the thought aside. She knew how to escape the law continuously, and he didn't.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got caught but wasn't that selfish? And although he wouldn't quite admit it to himself, he was scared. No, freaking terrified. It wasn't supposed to be like this. When they got closer on the island, developed certain bonds, he assured himself that it was okay, that it never could be out in the real world. But still he found himself sitting in that small, dark room gazing at the most beautiful creature in the world. It would have been the smartest for him to leave. Every man for himself, right? He even stood, walking slowly towards the door, but with his hand on the doorknob he couldn't do it. He turned around, running a hand through his hair.

He had to accept that he was too invested. That was a good word for it; he couldn't bring himself to even think the other one. It was dangerous and he was horrified but still he threw the butt in the ashtray and snuggled down beside her. The tender skin against his, warmth against cold, he knew he had made the right decision.

The officer took a step closer, raising his hands in the air.

"I repeat," the cop said, "put down your weapons and step out of the vehicle."

He looked at her, cupping her cheek with his rough hand, removing the next tear with his thumb. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then turned towards him in her seat.

"I love you, Sawyer." She said seriously, sniffling. "And I didn't want it to end like this."

He could feel a lump in his throat and suddenly his eyes started to burn. Real men don't cry, his uncle had once told him. Apparently his uncle had never been in love. A tear gathered at the corner of his eyes but stayed there.

"It's been a hell of a ride, huh?" He tried to joke, and she did smile a little. "You know I love ya, right?"

He looked down, then let go of the wheel to entwine his fingers with hers.

"I know." She whispered. He feasted his eyes on her, trying to memorize exactly how she looked. The way she had pulled her hair in a loose bun so that a few brown curls could escape. Just the way he liked it. And her 72 freckles that had attracted his attention from the very beginning; he had started to count them when they got rescued. He looked into her teary eyes that glittered like diamonds, and he wanted to stop time.

But he knew what had to be done. They had talked about it. She wouldn't go without a fight, and he wouldn't just let her go - but he hadn't told her that. Protectiveness was a new feeling to him but it felt right, and he knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

She drew a long breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm ready."

He nodded slowly, casting her one last longing glance.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

And then he pressed the speeder.

Shots were heard everywhere blending with the sirens, the officer jumped aside.

And Sawyer roared as a warrior that throws himself into a bloody battle as the pick-up headed straight towards the blockade. He heard glass shatter, an intense pain spreading throughout his body but he barely noticed.

Because the last thing he felt before everything turned black was her warm hand in his, squeezing.

---

Thanks for reading. Please rate and review :)


End file.
